


Seventy Gears

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave enlists to fight in the Industrial Wars alongside his companions, each breath, each gear click, could be their last. The companions risk their lives to defend the country of Skaia against the exiles of Mage. A cult that awakened the Treesacre spirits, the spirits that infected beings with magic and broke down the structure of society.</p><p>Clockwork against Magic.<br/>A lot can happen on the battlefield.<br/>Tick tock, your time starts now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my fist fanfic for Homestuck (yay!) and I would like some constructive criticism to help me build the story. So feel free to leave a review my friends. Enjoy!

Dave Strider, owner of the oil company down the road from the Town Hall was a rational man. He kept a cool demeanour in times of crisis and alert. Many people respected him, as a businessman but as a person. His sand white hair was always sweeping slightly over his goggles which clicked and whirred occasionally. He wore a white shirt with the sleeved rolled up and the top button undone, exposing his left collar bone. A dark vest was done up tightly up his chest and his black slacks were mainly consistent of zips and pockets holding change or notes.

Dave Strider was leaning over the counter of the shop, his right leg was twisted behind his left, his foot tapped the floor constantly. No new customers today. Looking around he sighed, he was looking forward to business as usual but ever since the Mage cult was revived out of stupidity, some people were too scared to even venture past the town hall.

John came out of the back room wiping his hands on a grease stained cloth. He grinned as he saw Dave and changed his protective glasses to his regular ones, they were square and slightly drooped down his nose. He approached Dave and stood beside him, leaning his left arm on the counter.

"What darkens Dave's days?" He says and Dave jump slightly. He chuckles and fiddles with the clock that was perched precariously on top of a sign that stated the prices of oil.

"Not having which, having, makes them short." Davie sighs and drums his fingers on the counter. "

Business?" John asks with a smile. This was one of the ways they would pass the time during long business days.

"None."

"Of business?"

Dave nods with a small grin and turns to John. "C'mon lets go. Rose booked us seats at the theatre." He leans forward and plants a kiss on Johns lips, then he turns and pulls up his jacket of the stool and pulls it on. John follows by pulling up his suspenders and pulling on a simple jacket. Dave looks at John

"No hat today?" John shakes his head and smooths back his hair. He observes Dave pull on his bowler hat that had gears lining the inside along a gold ribbon. He shakes his head and smiles, he was just glad that he had someone to love. that loved him back.

\---

Rose was waiting for them in front of of the Lumie Cinema. She wore a navy blue dress that had many layers of fabric, the front of the dress was lifted slightly above the knee, she wore a simple jacket and boots that reached below her knee. She spotted Dave and John approaching and waved politely. She looked around and kicked at the dirt. She needed to tell them something before the movie, something of utmost importance. 

Dave was the first to reach her and he put his hand on her shoulder. "What seems to be the problem Rose?" He asks and her eyes widened. 

"Well, it would seem that, ah your ex-girlfriend, is dating me?" She said timidly and Dave sighs. 

"What's the real news, Rose?" 

She looked from Dave to John and looked down. "Im going to war."

The silence was heavy and John looked away. Dave was speechless and pulled of his goggles and rubbed his eyes. Rose bit her lip and continued "I didn't want Jade to die on her own."

Dave looked at her. "I can't stop you but why? Why did Jade enlist?" 

"She actually didn't, she was forced to because of her skill with guns." Rose felt tears rim her eyes and whispered. "Fucking bastards."

John spoke up with a cracked voice. "We can't have our sisters going alone Dave." 

Dave spun around in shock and was lost for words.  _No, the wars are too dangerous. Magic. Mages of immense power.. Yet, you can't let them die. You've seen it happen too many times before. You got have have at least one fucking timeline that works._

"Rose. You wont be alone." He says with finality. She started to speak but he cut her off "Death can be avoided temporally and I'd really like to have that know, I don't want any deaths. I don't want to lose anyone." 

Rose who knew about Dave's time ability she nodded and felt the tears running down her face before she could stop them. She ran forward and tackled Dave in a hug and between sobs she apologised for changing and imposing this on everyone. 

John observed the scene and looked up. 

_Nanna, can I please have one more wish?_

_Please don't let us die, alone._

 


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and dave do the do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first smut scene so i understand if it doesn't live up to your expectations heh. Once again constructive criticism is much needed

The room was silent except for John's fidgeting and he looked over to Dave who was lying still, his eyes looking upwards at the blank ceiling. John sighed and whispered "Dave.. Will be ok?" There was a tense pause before Dave rolled over to face John, lacing his hands into the others.

His red eyes found Johns blue, scared ones before speaking "Ok holds many possibilities, you could get out ok but die the next week or lose your legs and live. I want us to live, maybe both sides. John, I want you to live." Dave felt his eyes brim with tears and he saw John stare at him.

"Dave.."He whispered before smashing into the kiss taking Dave by surprise. This kiss was salty from their tears but full of passion. Dave held the back of Johns head and deepened the kiss. They broke for air.

"This ok with you John?" Dave whispered brushing the midnight black hair away from Johns forehead. John nodded and reached over Dave, slid open the dresser and pulled out condoms. He set them on top of the dresser and looked down at Dave. 

He couldn't help but notice Dave's strong jaw and finely shaped neck that he reached down and sucked his neck. Dave was slightly startled but let John continue sucking dow his neck to his collarbone. John lifted himself and straddled Dave and pulled off his white tee. Dave stared at John's chest and ran his hands over the small valleys of his muscles and wrapped his arms around John neck ad pulled him in closer. John started to grind and and their kissing was mixed with moans and John stopped and then pulled Daves pants off. He kissed along the indentations the pants made before sucking along Dave's member and slowly stroking it. Dave's moans filled the room as John began to stroke faster, he then wrapped his mouth around it and began bobbing up and down.

He could feel Dave getting tense and closer and which a few long sucks he felt Dave explode in his mouth, he swallowed the load. John pulled up  and looked at Dave. He head was thrown back and his breathing heavy. John crawled up and whispered lowly "I'll let you take control."

Dave let out a low growl and flipped John over. John giggled a little and teared a condom out of its packet, handing it to Dave he smirked. Dave took the condom and wrapped it around his member. 

John wiggled out of his boxers and wrapped his arms around Dave who lifted his legs and slid in slowly.

John let out a soft moan and Dave began to thrust, his moans joining Johns soon the room was echoing with moans and wet noises. 

They came almost in sync, Dave pulled out and he laid on top of John gasping and recovering. "Thanks." He muttered before closing his eyes as John played with his hair.

"No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The room was silent.

 

\---

_The dream was dark and misty, John stood alone in a dark room in his battered fighting gear. The ticks were growing slower and slower every passing minute. John could feel the oppression from the Mage in the room._

_"Wwhat an interesting.. devvelopment." A voice said out of the mist._

_John caught a glimpse of purple hair that streaked past him._

_He screamed a silent scream._

_Alone,_

_He was all alone_


End file.
